Attaque frontale
by Kaori Beryl
Summary: Le capitaine pensait passer une soirée solitaire comme à son habitude mais un membre de son équipage en a décidé autrement...


_Disclaimers_ _: le capitaine et Kei sont à Leiji Matsumoto-sama. La jeune femme est à moi._

 _Chronologie_ _: quelque part après la fin du film de 2013._

 _NB_ _: si le début vous semble familier, c'est normal. J'avoue franchement l'avoir emprunté à une histoire d'Elyona-chan nommée_ _ **"**_ _Ce n'était pourtant pas prévu". Le point de départ est le même : Harlock est dérangé dans ses quartiers par un membre de son équipage qui a une idée derrière la tête. Le reste est différent même si les finalités se ressemblent._

 _Merci à Elyona-chan qui m'a gentiment autorisée à publier cette histoire._

oooooooooooooooo

Elle respira un grand coup. Ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire était plutôt culotté. Elle avait attendu le départ de Miimé pour qu'ils soient seuls. Avant de changer d'avis, elle frappa. La porte s'ouvrit et elle pénétra dans les quartiers privés du capitaine. Il était assis derrière une grande table, un verre de vin à la main. Il faisait sombre. L'ambiance était parfaite pour ce qu'elle voulait faire. Elle contourna la table et s'y appuya, fixant le capitaine. Il était vraiment bel homme et avait un charisme fou. Elle se demanda s'il avait conscience de l'effet qu'il faisait aux femmes. Sûrement. En plus de cent ans d'existence, il avait dû avoir l'occasion de s'en rendre compte plus d'une fois. Il posa son œil sur elle. Son regard était insondable, comme la plupart du temps. Elle repensa à ce qu'elle avait pu y lire fugacement à plusieurs reprises. Il était intrigué. A part Miimé et Yama, personne ne venait le déranger dans sa retraite. Cela l'étonnait particulièrement de sa part. Elle était plutôt réservée, presque timide. Si on lui avait demandé qui oserait venir ainsi le voir, ce n'est pas à elle qu'il aurait pensé. Que voulait-elle ?

‒ Je suis venue vous proposer de vous tenir un peu compagnie, capitaine, dit-elle.

Il haussa un sourcil.

‒ Qui te dit que j'ai envie de compagnie ?

‒ Rien, mais ce dont je suis sûre, c'est que vous n'en demanderez pas, même si vous en avez envie.

‒ J'ai déjà eu la compagnie de Miimé, ce soir. Cela me suffit.

Normalement, cela aurait chassé n'importe qui, mais elle resta et fit même une petite moue dubitative tout en ôtant ses gants.

‒ Miimé et vous, vous vous connaissez depuis si longtemps...mais je doute que votre relation soit pleinement satisfaisante dans tous les domaines. Elle n'est pas humaine. Et elle ne doit pas comprendre certains aspects des humains tout comme nous ne la comprenons pas totalement. De plus, je suis venue vous proposer une compagnie plus...comment dire... physique. Car je doute également, vu qu'elle n'est pas humaine, qu'elle puisse pleinement vous satisfaire dans ce domaine. En admettant que vous ayez ce genre de relation, bien sûr.

Physique ? Qu'est-ce que... Ah...D'accord... La jeune femme venait carrément de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui tout en laissant tomber au sol, dans le même mouvement, le ceinturon portant son arme. Il lui saisit les poignets alors qu'elle posait les mains sur sa poitrine pour les tenir à l'écart. Pour quelqu'un de réservé, elle était sacrément entreprenante, tout à coup. Il maintint ses mains à distance.

‒ Ce n'est pas une bonne idée, dit-il. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi.

‒ Pourquoi ? Vous avez bien le droit de vous détendre, vous aussi.

Voilà l'explication de son attitude provocatrice, Elle n'était pas restée sobre, ce soir.

‒ Tu as bu. Tu es ivre. Demain, tu ne te souviendras de rien, y compris d'avoir provoqué toi-même cette situation et tu risques de me reprocher d'en avoir profité. Dans ces conditions, cela ne m'intéresse pas.

‒ Je ne suis pas ivre, j'ai juste bu deux verres pour me ...désinhiber un peu et pouvoir vous faire ma proposition. J'ai l'esprit clair et je me rappellerais de tout, demain. De plus, je ne suis pas venue sur un coup de tête. Cela fait longtemps que j'y pense. J'avais une démarche hésitante ? Trouvez-vous que je parle comme quelqu'un de saoul ?

Il devait reconnaitre que non. Elle sentait bien l'alcool, mais c'était plutôt léger. Il ne s'en était rendu compte que lorsqu'elle s'était assise sur lui. Elle semblait effectivement en pleine possession de ses moyens. Et son regard était ferme.

‒ Je suis venue à cause de ce que j'ai pu lire dans votre regard. C'était rare et fugace mais je suis sûre d'avoir bien vu.

‒ Et que penses-tu avoir lu ?

‒ Une profonde tristesse. Cela m'a émue.

Harlock en resta sans voix. De la tristesse ? Elle avait réussit à capter ça ? Dans son regard ? Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais, en son fort intérieur, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait raison. Qu'elle ait pu le percer à jour le troubla et sa prise sur ses poignets se fit moins ferme. Elle reprit.

‒ Vous êtes toujours seul. Vous vous comportez de manière à décourager toute tentative d'approche. Mais vous êtes humain, capitaine. Tout être humain a besoin de contact avec ses semblables. Je ne vous demande pas de me confier vos états d'âmes. Simplement de m'autoriser à vous témoigner un peu de tendresse et d'affection.

Elle se pencha un peu de manière à appuyer ses seins contre les mains d'Harlock qui ne les recula pas.

‒ Ouvrez la porte de votre forteresse de solitude. Laissez-moi vous aimer cette nuit, capitaine, murmura-t-elle. Laissez-moi vous aider à oublier votre tristesse, à oublier ce qui vous tourmente pendant quelques heures. Cela ne le fera pas disparaître, mais peut-être que cela vous semblera un peu moins lourd à porter.

Harlock se tendit quand elle remonta ses hanches, se positionnant juste sur son intimité. Elle voulut se pencher davantage, cherchant à atteindre ses lèvres mais il l'en empêcha. Il était de plus en plus troublé et son cœur s'était mis à battre plus fort. Elle savait s'y prendre pour allumer un homme. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle puisse être aussi provocatrice. Il se demanda jusqu'à quel point l'alcool l'avait désinhibée mais chassa aussitôt cette pensée de son esprit. C'était une pente trop dangereuse.

‒ Pourquoi vous refusez-vous quelques heures d'amour, capitaine ? Cela ne vous engage à rien. Je ne reviendrais pas vous harceler. Je ne vous demande aucune promesse, aucun engagement. Et je n'ai pas l'intention d'en parler à qui que ce soit. Cela restera notre secret à tous les deux.

Elle se mit à onduler doucement des hanches. Instinctivement, il lâchât ses mains pour les poser sur ses hanches, dans le but de la forcer à stopper ce mouvement bien trop sensuel. C'était ce qu'elle espérait. Elle lui saisit aussitôt le visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harlock. Curieusement, il n'arrivait pas à la repousser. Il sentait que sa volonté faiblissait. Il pensa un instant la pousser pour la faire tomber de ses genoux mais ne parvint pas à s'y résoudre. Bon sang, elle savait ce qu'elle voulait et était déterminée à l'obtenir ! Il sentit la langue de la jeune femme venir caresser ses lèvres. Il les serra, lui refusant l'entrée de sa bouche. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les hanches de la jeune femme tandis que le désir commençait à monter en lui. Elle continuait son mouvement lascif et il sentait que sa virilité commençait à réagir à cette caresse insistante. Elle fit brutalement un mouvement plus violent. Il ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise et entrouvrit légèrement les lèvres. Elle en profita, glissant sa langue entre ses lèvres, cherchant la sienne. Il tenta encore de résister aux sensations délicieuses qui l'envahissaient de plus en plus alors que sa respiration s'accélérait. Elle gémit doucement alors que sa langue explorait la bouche du capitaine. Vu comment elle l'embrassait, elle était tout sauf novice. Il devait reconnaitre que ce n'était pas désagréable, c'était même très agréable. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait commencé à répondre malgré lui à son baiser. Elle gémit encore de plaisir. Cela excita un peu plus Harlock. Il céda. Il entoura la jeune femme de ses bras, la serrant contre lui et prit le contrôle du baiser. Elle glissa ses bras autour de ses épaules, resserrant leur étreinte. Leur baiser devînt torride. Elle le laissa volontiers prendre le contrôle. C'était ce qu'elle voulait depuis le début. D'autant plus qu'il embrassait bien. Très bien même. Il ôta rapidement ses gants, ramena une de ses mains vers lui et commença à lui caresser un sein. Il ouvrit ensuite sa combinaison et dégagea ses seins de son soutien-gorge. Il rompit le baiser et les admira tout en les caressant.

‒ Tu as des seins magnifiques, murmura-t-il avant de les parcourir de ses lèvres et de sa langue, s'attardant longuement sur ses mamelons durcis.

Elle gémit de nouveau, chaque contact de la bouche d'Harlock la faisant frémir. Elle fit glisser ses mains le long du torse d'Harlock, détacha ses ceinturons puis remonta pour dégrafer son blouson. Elle batailla avec le col de métal protégeant son cou sans réussir à l'ouvrir. Harlock se redressa en souriant et l'ouvrit lui-même avant d'ôter son blouson. Elle lui enleva aussitôt son pull. Elle caressa la poitrine d'Harlock qui lui retira totalement le haut de sa combinaison. Son soutien-gorge rejoignit les affaires du capitaine sur le sol. Il reprit ses caresses sur ses seins tandis qu'elle faisait glisser ses mains jusqu'à sa taille. Elle ouvrit son pantalon, mis sa main à l'intérieur puis saisit sa virilité qu'elle caressa avec douceur. Harlock gémit de plaisir à son tour. Au bout de quelques instants, il saisit sa main pour l'ôter de sa virilité. Il s'empara de nouveau de ses lèvres, entoura sa taille de ses bras et se leva en la soulevant. Il l'emmena jusqu'au lit et l'y déposa en s'allongeant sur elle sans que leurs lèvres ne se soient séparées. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour couvrir son cou de baisers puis descendit lentement sur sa poitrine, s'attardant sur ses seins avant de continuer son chemin sur son ventre. Son amante avait enfouit ses mains dans ses cheveux, haletant sous les sensations que les lèvres d'Harlock faisaient naître en elle. Il se redressa et lui retira ses derniers vêtements avant d'ôter les siens, les envoyant pêle-mêle au sol. Il lui écarta les jambes pour nicher son visage entre ses cuisses, découvrant la saveur de la jeune femme. Elle gémit de plus en plus fort. Le capitaine explorait son intimité à la perfection, provoquant des vagues de plaisirs qui la noyait. Elle perdait pied. Il s'allongea sur elle et la pénétra doucement, amorçant un lent mouvement de va-et vient. Elle s'agrippa à ses épaules en haletant. Il accéléra progressivement le mouvement, la faisant gémir de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le paroxysme dans un cri de plaisir. Il se lâchât à son tour, faisant durer leur plaisir le plus longtemps possible avant de se laisser retomber sur elle, à bout de souffle.

Il s'allongea ensuite à côté d'elle et elle vint se blottir contre lui. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, puis elle redressa un peu la tête et déposa des baisers sur l'épaule d'Harlock. Surpris, il tourna la tête vers elle et elle lui fit un baiser langoureux tout en s'allongeant sur lui. Il répondit volontiers à son baiser, cette fois, lui caressant doucement le dos. Elle abandonna ses lèvres pour picorer des baisers légers sur son visage.

‒ C'est une impression ou tu as envie de recommencer ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

‒ Maintenant que je t'ai, je ne vais pas te lâcher comme ça, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux. C'est une occasion unique et je veux en profiter. C'est à mon tour d'explorer ton corps. Et je vais en profiter pour avoir la réponse à quelques questions.

‒ Lesquelles ?

Elle se redressa en souriant.

‒ Par exemple : est-ce que tu es chatouilleux ? demanda-t-elle en faisant courir ses ongles sur les côtés du ventre d'Harlock qui resta de marbre. Apparemment, pas ici, conclut-elle.

Elle réfléchit un instant tandis qu'Harlock la regardait avec un petit sourire narquois. Elle passa la main derrière elle et glissa ses ongles sur ce qui complétait la virilité du capitaine. Cette fois, il réagit. Il s'esclaffa en remontant les jambes. La jeune femme éclata de rire.

‒ Ah ! Je t'ai trouvé un point faible ! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie d'avoir réussi à le faire rire.

‒ C'est le même pour tous les hommes, lui fit-il remarquer, souriant toujours.

‒ C'est vrai, admit-elle, en s'allongeant de nouveau sur lui. Mais cela m'a donné le privilège d'entendre ton rire. Et d'avoir un vrai sourire.

Elle avait vraiment l'air heureuse et ses yeux pétillaient. Il lui caressa doucement le visage, étrangement ému. Ils échangèrent un nouveau baiser, long et langoureux au terme duquel elle nicha son visage dans le cou d'Harlock. Elle y déposa plusieurs baisers avant de descendre sur son torse, le couvrant de caresses et de baisers. Il se laissa faire, trouvant cela plus qu'agréable et tout à fait prêt à répondre à son désir, cette fois. Arrivée à l'aine, elle saisit la virilité du capitaine et la caressa de sa bouche. Etonné de son initiative, il n'en savoura pas moins le plaisir qu'elle lui offrait ainsi, laissant échapper des gémissements de contentement. Elle s'occupa de lui de longues minutes, le noyant sous le plaisir avant qu'il retire sa virilité de sa bouche pour l'embrasser passionnément en la basculant sur le dos. Il s'occupa d'elle à son tour avant qu'elle n'échange de nouveau leur position. Elle s'assit sur lui, le glissant en elle et se chargea de les mener tous deux jusqu'à l'extase. Elle se laissa retomber sur lui lorsqu'ils furent comblés tous les deux. Elle finit par se laisser glisser sur le côté, les yeux clos, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Harlock suivit son mouvement et se pencha sur elle.

‒ Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de dormir ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ouvrit un œil surpris pour le regarder.

‒ Pourquoi ? Tu en veux encore ? demanda-t-elle.

‒ Bien sûr, répondit-il en parcourant son visage avec ses lèvres. Tu m'as voulu, tu m'as. Il va falloir assumer maintenant, surtout que tu m'as promis plusieurs heures d'amour. Je suis justement très en forme ce soir.

Elle se mit à rire tandis qu'Harlock s'allongeait sur elle avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

oooooooooooooooo

Ce fut avec des cernes sous les yeux qu'elle se présenta en passerelle le lendemain matin pour discuter d'un problème avec Kei. Elle s'était réveillée peu auparavant pour se rendre compte qu'elle était seule dans le lit. Elle en avait eu un pincement de regret. Elle aurait aimé conclure cette folle nuit par un dernier baiser matinal. Le capitaine l'avait surprise. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui ferait l'amour ainsi. Il s'était montré gourmand et insatiable. Elle n'avait aucune idée de l'heure à laquelle elle s'était effondrée d'épuisement, mais c'était sûrement très tard. Ou très tôt, tout dépendait du point de vue. Elle monta sur la passerelle. Harlock était assis dans son fauteuil. Elle le salua aussi formellement que d'habitude et alla rejoindre Kei. Quand elles eurent résolu le problème, Kei observa la jeune femme avec un petit air malicieux.

‒ Tu as l'air fatiguée. Tu n'as quand même pas la gueule de bois avec seulement deux verres ?

‒ Non, mais cela m'a suffisamment énervée pour m'empêcher de dormir. J'ai fait une belle insomnie. Je ne sais pas exactement à quelle heure je me suis endormie mais c'était très tard…ou très tôt comme tu veux.

Elle quitta Kei et jeta un regard au capitaine en passant près de lui. Elle remarqua qu'il dissimulait un petit sourire derrière sa main. Elle ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner un large sourire.

oooooooooooooooo

Dans l'après-midi, concentrée sur son travail, elle n'entendit pas que quelqu'un entrait dans la pièce.

‒ Quatre heures et quart, murmura une voix grave contre son oreille.

Elle bondit et posa une main sur son cœur qui battait la chamade. C'était Harlock.

‒ Non mais ça va pas de se glisser comme ça derrière moi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !

‒ Je voie ça, lui dit-il, visiblement amusé.

‒ Qu'est-ce que tu disais ?

‒ L'heure à laquelle tu t'es endormie, murmura-t-il. C'est à quatre heures et quart. Tu t'es effondrée d'un coup. Tu m'as étonné, ajouta-t-il en lui soulevant le menton. Je pensais que tu crierais grâce plus tôt, conclut-il en effleurant ses lèvres d'un léger baiser.

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant qu'Harlock ne la laisse à son travail.

oooooooooooooooo

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé depuis la nuit torride qu'elle avait vécu avec Harlock et ni lui ni elle n'en avait reparlé dans un accord tacite. Leurs rapports étaient redevenus formels, même si elle le tutoyait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Ce soir-là, elle lui amena son plateau et allait partir après lui avoir annoncé le menu lorsqu'il la retînt.

‒ Penses-tu que je pourrais avoir un deuxième dessert, ce soir ? demanda-t-il.

Surprise, elle le regarda un instant. C'était bien la première fois qu'il réclamait un supplément.

‒ Je pense que oui. Je vais demander en cuisine si…

Elle s'interrompit brusquement en remarquant le regard malicieux et le sourire narquois d'Harlock. Elle comprit brusquement qu'ils ne parlaient pas de la même chose. Elle sourit en contournant la table. Elle s'y adossa et regarda un instant le capitaine.

‒ C'est seulement une impression ou tu parles d'un type de dessert qui ne tient pas dans une assiette ? demanda-t-elle.

Le sourire d'Harlock s'élargit.

‒ Cela dépend, répliqua-t-il. Je veux bien essayer mais cela ne sera pas très confortable pour toi. Et risqué en plus, tu pourrais te couper si l'assiette se casse. Parce que je te préviens tout de suite qu'il ne faut pas compter sur moi pour que je pose mes fesses dans une assiette.

Un instant interloquée, elle éclata de rire.

‒ Finalement tu ne manques pas d'humour, quand tu veux, fit-elle en reprenant son sérieux. Cela ne me dérange pas d'essayer des jeux mais celui-là ne me tente pas trop.

Elle se pencha sur lui, prenant appui sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil.

‒ Je reviens dans une heure récupérer ton plateau, comme d'habitude. A quelle heure veux-tu que je t'amène ton deuxième dessert ?

‒ Vers neuf heures et demi, ce serait parfait. Je m'arrangerais pour que Miimé soit partie.

‒ Je serais là à l'heure, promit-elle avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

Il répondit à son baiser et sourit de nouveau lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent.

‒ Je suis au mieux de ma forme, ce soir, j'espère que tu l'es aussi, murmura-t-il.

 **FIN**


End file.
